


Let It Go (Sam Winchester Style)

by PeyiaRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Let It Go (Frozen Song), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeyiaRose/pseuds/PeyiaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam hated the fact that he was cursed with demon blood inside of him. He promised Dean he'd never use his demon powers, even after Ruby said it was the only way for them to kill Lilith. But now Dean's gone, and Lilith has to die. He can't hold it back anymore, It's time for Sam to be who was meant to be. It's time for him to Let It Go.</p><p>Sam's Version of Elsa's "Let It Go" From frozen, when she decides not to hide her powers anymore and just embrace who she really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Go (Sam Winchester Style)

Let It Go (Sam Winchester)

The moon glows bright on the crossroads tonight,  
Not a demon to be seen  
A kingdom of damnation,  
And it looks like I’m the king,

My soul is tainted from this evil curse inside,  
Couldn’t break the deal, heaven knows I tried.

Don’t let Dean in, Don’t let him see  
Be the brother he wanted me to be,  
Conceal, don’t feel, He said it's wrong,  
But, now he's gone.

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door

I don’t care  
What the hunters say,  
Let Revenge be mine,  
Demon blood never bothered me anyway,

It’s funny how one demon,  
Can make everything feel right  
And the fear that once controlled me,  
Can’t get to me tonight 

It’s time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I’m free...

Let it go, let it go  
Free the monster that's inside,  
Let it go, let it go  
Because Lilith has to die,

Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let Revenge be mine...

My physic power throws a demon to the ground,  
My mind can exorcise, no need for devils traps  
I'm getting stronger now with each demonic blast,  
I’m never going back,  
The past is in the past

Let it go, let it go  
I'm a better hunter than before  
Let it go, let it go  
That good Sammy is Gone,

Here I stand  
Nothing's in my way,  
Revenge will be mine,  
Demon blood never bothered me anyway.


End file.
